hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto
Magneto is the most wanted mutant terrorist, both a leader and an influencer of mutant activists and terrorist cells, such as his own Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (restyled Brotherhood of Mutants) and the Acolytes. Max Eisenhardt As a young Jewish boy during the Holocaust, Max lived with his parents (Jakob and Edie Eisenhardt), his uncle (Erich Eisenhardt), and sister (Ruth Eisenhardt). After being expelled for 'cheating' at javelin, and beaten by his fellow students, he helped his uncle in the family shop, until the treatment of Jews worsened in Nuremberg. He and his family fled to Warsaw, living in the Warsaw Ghetto set up specifically for Jews, and lived there for two years. In July, 1942, when the Nazis began to deport Jews to the Treblinka extermination camp, he and his family fled, but were caught by Nazi soldiers on their way to escape. All but Max were shot down, and the young mutant was brought to Auschwitz. In Auschwitz, Max served in the Sonderkommando, a group of Jews who helped the Nazi 'masters' manage the gas chambers, ovens and fire pits of the camp. During this time, his mutant powers were discovered by Klaus Schmidt, who threatened him to show his powers through the shooting of his closest friends in the Sonderkommando. When Schmidt brought in a girl hiding her face in a shawl, Max mistook her for his childhood love, Magda. After seeing the girl shot down, his powers became uncontrollable and took over, against his wishes. Schmidt began to attempt to experiment on him, while Max was reunited with Magda. Discovering that she was to be taken to the gas chambers - through his 'high' position in the Sonderkommando - he planned to fake her death, escaping from the camp by using his powers to force open the gates while the rest of the Sonderkommando revolted against the Nazis. The two young teenagers fled to a Carpathian Mountain village, and married. Anya was born shortly afterwards. Erik 'Magnus' Lehnsherr Max sought out a forger by the name of Georg Odekirk, and requested that he gave him a new identity. He chose the name Erik as a tribute to his uncle, and Lehnsherr (feudal lord) as a remark upon his new life, with his new family. The middle name 'Magnus' further added to this remark. Unsatisfied with the simplistic life of the village, Erik took his family to the then-Soviet city of Vinnitsa, Ukraine. In less than a day, Erik had resorted to using his newly-controlled (if poorly) powers to hurl a crowbar at the head of his factory boss, who was cheating him of his proper wages. After returning to the inn where they were staying, he discovered that it was on fire, and Anya was trapped in the upper floors. Erik attempted to use his powers to save her, but his boss had called the KGB on him, who arrived to beat him, preventing him from saving Anya. The child fell, burning to death before her father. In anger, Erik turned against the agents, killing them all, and the result was the destruction of an entire section of the city. Magda, terrified as she discovered these powers of her husband and overwhelmed by the events, fled. She had not informed Erik that she was pregnant. After burying Anya's body, the KGB returned. One agent shot him in the head, and Erik turned the guns on each of them in return, leaving Ukraine to return to Germany. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:1928 Category:1920s Category:Chaotic Good Category:German Category:2 April Category:Necro Category:Polish Category:The Hex Category:Genosha Category:X-Men Category:WWII Category:Magnetokinetics Category:House of Magnus Category:Marvel